totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
22. Teraz im damy ostro popalić!
Chris: Siemanko ludziska! Na wyspie została już tylko piątka walecznych obozowiczów. Po dzisiejszym odcinku to grono znów się zmniejszy. Przygotowaliśym dla nich coś, czego nie zapomną do końca życia. Nie wierzycie? To usiądźcie wygodnie i oglądajcie Wyzwania… Totalnej… Porażki… Vanessa: Ah… Teraz zrobiło się trochę spokojniej, odkąd wyleciał ten gbur… Można się zrelaksować… Sami: Hej! Nie blokuj! My też chcemy coś powiedzieć do kamery! Vanessa: Dobra… Odwołuje to, co powiedziałam… Sami: Nie podoba mi się to, jak Vanessa traktuje ludzi… Ja póki co walczę o finał i myślę, że idzie mi to całkiem nieźle… Drake: Trochę luźniej się zrobiło. Szkoda, że Steve odpadł, ale w piątkę jest weselej. Hehe. Claire: Jak się cieszę, że coraz bliżej finał. Nie wiem jednak, czy zniosę dłużej ten sojusz z Vanessą… Coraz mniej mi się on podoba… Max: Odkąd Sami mnie pocałowała czuję się pewniej. Dlatego będę z całych sił walczył o finał! Skoro udało mi się z Sami, to i milion mogę wygrać! Vanessa: Ehh… Miło by było, gdyby dzisiaj wylecieli wszyscy z Sami na czele, a ja bym została sama z moim milionem… Ehh… Po śniadaniu przed domkami Chris: Najedzeni i wypoczęci? Claire: Nie spałam całą noc, bo ktoś cały czas hałasował… Max: A ja jestem gotów! Vanessa: No dawaj dzisiejsze zadanie… Chris: Nie wiem, czy będziecie zadowoleni, ale… Sami: O rany! Jaki profesjonalny sprzęt! Drake: Ale skąd? Chris: No cóż… Uznaliśmy, że pracownia techniczna już nam się nie przyda, więc wymyśliliśmy dla was inną torturę. Vanessa: Mogłam się domyślić… Chris: I mam dla was niespodziankę! Dzisiaj macie być posłuszni szefowi, bo to on będzie waszym trenerem. Wszyscy: Trenerem?! Chris: No to ja spadam… MC: Dobra! Na początek rozgrzewka! Na ziemię i 20 pompek! Vanessa: Co?! Nie będę znowu robić pompek! MC: A chcesz wygrać milion?! Vanessa: GRRRRRRR!!!!!!! Vanessa: Coraz bardziej zaczynam żałować, że się zgłosiłam! Ten MC jest taki wredny! Sami: Heh, ja to do zadań wysiłkowych jestem stworzona! Nie to co Vanessa… Do boju szefie! MC: Dobra, dość jaj! Wejdźcie i zacznijcie ćwiczyć! Trzeba popracować nad waszymi mizernymi ciałkami… Szczególnie ty… Drake: Ej! Odczep się! Ja jestem dumny z mojej figury. MC: Nie marudź, tylko jazda! Godzinę później MC: Nie wiem, na co liczyliście, będąc w takim gronie! Myśleliście, że spokojnie prześpicie sobie do finału? Max: No ale to chyba odrobina przesady… MC: Nie pyskuj tam! Max: O kurcze… Jest twardy… Sami: I co Van? Wymiękasz? Vanessa: Nie… wymiękam… i nie mów… do mnie… Van… Vanessa: Dobra… Wymiękam… Ale nie mogę się poddać! Zaszłam tak daleko! Claire: Jeśli za te ćwiczenia będą nas oceniać, to chyba wylecę… Kompletnie mi nie idzie… Sami to ma szczęście, że jest przyzwyczajona do takich zadań… MC: Stop! Przerwijcie ćwiczenia, żeby się wam nie znudziło. Drake: O dzięki… MC: Teraz 30 kółek dookoła domków i powrót! Już już! Sami: Spoko… Claire: Nie… MC: Przed programem chodziłem na kurs bycia twardym. Szkoda, że DJ się ze mną nie wybrał… Już by tam z niego zrobili twardziela! Chris: Ciekawe, jak tam sobie radzą? Chris: Zdaje się, że szef im daje ostro popalić… I dobrze! Vanessa (w biegu): Jak myślisz, co ten psychol może nam jeszcze wymyślić? Claire (w biegu): Nie wiem, ale… już nie czuję nóg… Vanessa (w biegu): Ej, nie możesz się poddawać! Zobacz sama. Drake i Max też wymiękają powoli. Jeśli wytrzymasz, to obie znajdziemy się w pierwszej czwórce! Claire (zatrzymała się): Ale… ja nie mam już siły… Vanessa (w biegu): Ah! Naucz się walczyć do końca! Drake (również się zatrzymuje): Co jest kochanie? Claire: Nie daję rady… Pewnie wylecę… Drake: Hej! Bądź dobrej myśli! Jeszcze zadanie trwa! Claire: Łatwo ci mówić… Masz więcej energii… Drake: Szczerze? Też bym sobie odpoczął… MC: No co wy?! Nie ma obijania się na mojej warcie! No już, biegać! Kolejną godzinę później MC: Teraz wyciśnijcie jak najwięcej! Max: To nieludzkie… MC: Nie gadaj tyle! Zużywasz energię potrzebną do ćwiczeń. Max: Świetnie… Może mam jeszcze nie oddychać? MC: Heh, dobry pomysł… Oczywiście żartuję! Do roboty! Sami: Całkiem lekkie ćwiczenia, w porównaniu z obozem, na którym byłam w zeszłym roku… MC: Starałem się, jak mogłem! Mija kolejna godzina Drake: To… straszne… Max: Ćwicz! Chyba nie chcesz odpaść? Drake: Ojej… Nie… mogę… MC (do Drake’a): Coś się nie starasz. Drake: Te ćwiczenia może i nie są jakieś potwornie ciężkie, ale tak długiego WF-u to ja jeszcze nigdy nie miałem… MC: MASZ CZELNOŚĆ NAZYWAĆ MÓJ TRENING WOJSKOWY WF-EM???!!! Drake: No ja… Tego, no… Claire: To cięższe zdecydowanie niż WF… Zgadzam się z szefem… MC: Dziękuję… Sami: Jestem gotowa na następne ćwiczenia! MC: O! Zaskoczyłaś mnie młoda damo… Patrzcie! To jest prawdziwy wojownik! Zawsze mu mało ćwiczeń! Powinniście brać z niej przykład! Vanessa (do siebie): Prędzej zjem swoje ucho… Claire: Och… Padam… MC: Nie padajcie! Jeszcze trochę! Wszyscy (oprócz Sami): Nie!!! Godzinę później Chris: No dobra. Już wystarczy szefie! Dziękuję. MC: Cała przyjemność…po mojej stronie. Vanessa: A ja się cieszę, ze to już koniec… Chris: A teraz druga niespodzianka! To szef dzisiaj wyznaczy, kto zaliczył jego obóz i zda dalej, a kto odpłynie dzisiaj łodzią przegranych! Wszyscy: Jak to?! MC: Heh… Przygotujcie się… Claire: No to już po mnie… Nie zaliczyłam… Na pewno! Drake: Mam nadzieję, że nie poszło aż tak źle… Vanessa: Mam nadzieję, że przez tego dręczyciela nie odpadnę! Max: Starałem się, więc chyba nie odpadnę. Sami: Póki co nie było specjalnie trudnego dla mnie zadania… Przyznam, że trochę się zawiodłam na tym programie… Ceremonia przy ognisku Chris: Już idzie szef z wynikami, no i z piankami… Uuu… Tylko cztery… MC: Siadać! Po pierwsze….Sami! Gratuluję zaangażowania i pracy… Sami: Świetnie! MC: Następny………Max! Za wytrwałość i siłę, jaką włożył w zadanie. Max: Super! Sami, jesteśmy w ćwierćfinale! MC: Ehh… Vanessa! Mimo, że jesteś pyskata, to nie można ci zarzucić, że się nie starasz. Jesteś zdeterminowana i to ci się chwali! Vanessa: Dziękuję, że to doceniłeś… MC: No cóż…Wam poszło najgorzej… Ale uwzględniłem fakt, że jedno z was naprawdę się starało… I dlatego……………………..Claire! Claire: Nie! Drake! Drake: Nie martw się. I tak daleko zaszedłem… Claire: Ale… Drake: Pogadamy w porcie… Żegnajcie Max, Sami…Vanessa. Vanessa: Och! W porcie Drake: Claire… Chcę, żebyś walczyła do końca i się nie poddawała… Claire: Postaram się… Drake: Czekaj! Chciałbym ci coś zagrać! Drake (śpiewa i gra na gitarze): Świat wypadł mi z moich rąk Jakoś tak nie jest mi nawet żal Czy ty wiesz jak chciałbyś żyć, bo ja też Chyba tak chciałem przez cały czas, lecz Jeśli muszę i wybrać będę mógł jak odejść To przecież dobrze, dobrze o tym wiem Chciałbym umrzeć przy tobie Wieje wiatr, pachnie wiosną i wiem Że ty łatwo tak zgodziłaś na to się i Jeśli muszę i wybrać będę mógł jak odejść To przecież dobrze, dobrze o tym wiem Chciałbym umrzeć przy tobie Jeśli kiedyś wybrać będę mógł jak to zrobić To przecież dobrze, dobrze o tym wiem Chciałbym umrzeć z miłości… <łódź znika z horyzontu, Claire stoi zapłakana w porcie> Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki